My Lovely Bestie
by dandelionleon
Summary: Chanyeol itu playboy. Baekhyun selaku sahabatnya benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya! perempuan itu harusnya dihormati, bukan dicampakkan!-Baekhyun alasan Baekhyun membenci sifat playboy Chanyeol adalah karena... cinta? -bad summary
**Title : My Lovely Bestfriend**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other cast : Luhan, Wu Yifan, Krystal Jung, Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-Life, YAOI**

 **Disclaimer : SM Entertainment. Story by DandelionLeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol, hobi menggoda perempuan lalu mematahkan hati mereka saat telah bosan. Usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun, tetapi sudah lebih dari 100 orang dia kencani ; baik dari kalangan noona atau yang lebih muda. Si playboy abad ke-21 dengan pesona maut yang bisa membuat perempuan bertekuk lutut. Tak hanya perempuan, bagi sebagian kaum gay juga tertarik akan pesonanya yang tak main-main.

Wajah mempesona ; Alis rapi dan tebal, hidung mancung tajam, mata besar dengan double eyelids idaman orang Korea dan jangan lupakan, bibir tebal nan seksi yang sangat lihai dalam hal cium-mencium.

"Aish! Krystal memutuskanku!"

Pekikan kerasnya membuat seorang lelaki mungil tersentak kaget. Byun Baekhyun-si mungil- menatap tajam sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Padahal ia tengah berkosentrasi dengan permainan catur yang ia mainkan sendirian.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan. Jangan memacari Krystal karena dia adik Jessica. Kau membuat hubungan kakak dan adik menjadi retak." Komentar Baekhyun tidak membantu, malah semakin membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Masalahnya, dari semua perempuan yang ia kencani, Krystal adalah yang paling spesial. Ibarat makan mie instan bonus telur mata sapi dan bawang goreng. Krystal adalah perempuan incaran semua laki-laki di sekolahnya.

"Karma itu ada Yeol." Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan gaya sok bijak.

Mendengar hal tersebut, terang saja membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Ia membalikkan papan catur Baekhyun hingga pion-pionnya berjatuhan, berserakan di lantai.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU HAH!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

"Maksudmu yang apa? Tidak usah mengomentari masalahku! Ah, atau kau senang aku putus dengan Krystal ha?"

Baekhyun menggeram marah dan sakit hati. Tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, ia segera pergi dari kamar Chanyeol lalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan mood yang menurun drastis.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, si lelaki biasa saja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru tidak pernah sama sekali memiliki kekasih. Dia tampan menjurus ke cantik. Sayangnya, Baekhyun selalu menutup diri. Ia lebih nyaman berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Omong-omong, dia dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat sejak lama sekali. Apa pun tentang Chanyeol ia hapal luar kepala, termasuk kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Baekhyun benci, ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang demikian. Terlebih, Baekhyun memiliki rahasia. Rahasia yang menimbulkan kebencian besar saat Chanyeol memiliki banyak pasangan. Baekhyun, mencintai sahabatnya itu. Katakanlah terlarang, namun Baekhyun bisa apa jika cinta telah merenggut segala rasionalnya?

Setiap hari, Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol. Mendengarkan apapun yang lelaki tinggi itu celotehkan. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, walau hatinya harus tersakiti. Terlalu dramatis dan melankolis? Namanya juga cinta.

Seharian ini, Baekhyun hanya berdiam di rumahnya. Menonton acara membosankan di televisi, menggonta-ganti channel yangmana membuat kakak lelakinya mendumel kesal.

"Yak! Byun Pendek Baekhyun! Bisakah kau menonton saja dan jangan memindahkan channel seenakmu?!" Ujar sang kakak dengan penuh amarah.

"Diamlah, Byun Pendek Luhan! Lebih baik selesaikan skripsimu dari pada menonton televisi." Sahut Baekhyun dengan malas.

Luhan, lelaki manis itu mendengus kasar lalu berteriak, mengadu pada ibunya.

"Eomma! Lihat si Baekhyun bodoh ini! Dia mengganggu kesenanganku!"

"Yaya, mengadu saja kau Luhan. Hah... Ini, pegang remote nya dan bersenang-senanglah."

Seusai berkata demikian, Baekhyun beranjak dari sana dengan wajah tak bersemangat sama sekali. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan si cerewet Baekhyun? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti zombie begitu?

"Aigoo, adik manisku kenapa sih?" Monolog Luhan resah. Umm... Begitu-begitu, Luhan menyayangi adiknya loh. Oke, lupakan!

.

.

Sudah dua hari, perang dingin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terjadi. Di rumah, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Di sekolah, mereka bertindak seolah tak pernah saling mengenal. Chanyeol bermain dengan Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan Minseok.

"Hey, apa kalian tidak merasa merindukan satu sama lain?" Ucap Minseok menggoda. Ia tau perihal perasaan suka Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol omong-omong.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli. Ia malah kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Lihatlah! Chanyeol sangat seksi dengan rambut abu-abunya itu! Berantakan tapi, sial! Dia hot sekali!" Bisik Minseok lagi bak setan yang tengah menggoda manusia untuk berbuat nista.

"Seperti kakek-kakek begitu apa bagusnya?! Paling-paling sebentar lagi dia akan di seret ke kantor guru konseling!" Komentar Baekhyun, mencibir tepatnya.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menatap ke arah meja Chanyeol. Para adik kelas genit sudah mengerubungi meja Chanyeol bak semut yang mengerubungi cake stroberi. Bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut. Kesal sekali! Apalagi ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menebar afeksinya kepada seluruh siswi kurang belaian tersebut.

Mata keduanya tak sengaja bertubrukan. Baekhyun lebih dulu membuang pandangannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut terang saja merasa bingung.

"Kkkk, sepertinya kekasih lelakimu itu cemburu." Ejek Sehun lalu kembali menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan jika Baekhyun bukan kekasihku, sialan kau!"

"Yayaya, semakin kau menyangkal, maka semakin terlihat kebenarannya. Sudah ah, aku ke toilet dulu. Para penggemarmu ini benar-benar membuatku mual!"

.

.

Tiga hari, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berjauhan dari Baekhyun apalagi diacuhkan. Dengan langkah mantap, ia mendatangi meja Baekhyun. Lelaki bermata sipit itu semula tertawa, namun terdiam saat Chanyeol mendatangi mejanya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara apa? Disini saja Chanyeol-ssi."

Semua siswa menonton dua insan yang mungkin akan berdebat sebentar lagi itu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

Helaan kecewa beberapa murid terdengar. Mereka mengira Chanbaek akan saling adu mulut seperti yang ada dalam drama, nyatanya? Chanyeol dengan santainya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

Setiap berkelahi, pastilah Chanyeol yang lebih dulu meminta maaf. Chanyeol takkan tahan berjauhan dengan Byun Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

"Maaf telah membentakmu."

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melotot akibat aksi Chanyeol berikutnya. Lelaki tinggi itu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Sial! Pipi Baekhyun memerah karenanya. Apalagi setelah teman-teman sekelasnya menghadiahi mereka dengan koor serempak.

"Cieee... Suami istri rujuk kembali." Celutuk Minseok yang di sumpah serapahi Baekhyun di dalam hati tentunya.

"Jadi, dimaafkan atau tidak nih?" Tuntut Chanyeol karena sudah mulai pegal berlutut terlalu lama. Dengan wajah khas 'tsundere akut' Baekhyun mengangguk malas-malasan. Padahal jika kalian tau, pipinya sudah seperti warna lipstick Hyorin, Seonsaengnim mereka.

"Yes! Begitu dong! Nanti sepulang sekolah ke rumahku ya? Kita bermain di kamarku."

What the...

Entah otak teman sekelas Baekhyun memang cabul atau ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu ambigu. Sorak-sorai menggoda kembali terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Cuit... Cuit... Bermain apa? Kuda-kudaan?"

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memberi siraman rohani pada teman-temannya yang berfikiran cabul itu.

.

.

Mood Baekhyun hampir pulih kembali. Nyatanya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama yakni ; membuat Baekhyun kesal atau cemburu tepatnya. Kali ini seorang gadis bernama Joy mendatangi mereka. Gadis itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol manja. Si playboy tengik itu terang saja senang, lalu mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun begitu saja. Sialan!

Jadi beginilah posisinya ; Chanyeol, Joy lalu Baekhyun. Pemuda sipit itu jadi tampak seperti pembantu keduanya karena dengan santainya Chanyeol memerintah dan berucap pada Baekhyun seperti ini ;

'Baek, bawakan tas Joy okay? Dia kelelahan.'

Aku kan bukan pacarnya! Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak demikian!

Dengan mulut berkomat-kamit bak membaca mantra, Baekhyun berjalan seperti orang dungu. Ingin sekali ia menangis, tetapi hell! dia bukan gadis!

"Terkutuklah kau idiot Chanyeol! Semoga karma menyertaimu!" Gumam Baekhyun berulang-ulang.

"Apa Baek?" Oh, sepertinya untuk hal yang satu ini, Chanyeol tidak mengalami tuli seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada! Lupakan saja! Aku mau pulang!"

Dengan ketus ia mencampakkan tas Joy ke wajah Chanyeol. Oke, itu sakit sekali Chanyeol rasa. Tapi apa Baekhyun peduli? Rasa sakit hatinya jauh lebih besar dari itu!

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Ia tau, Baekhyun sedang merajuk padanya karena diabaikan tadi siang. Jadi, Chanyeol membawa sekotak stroberi segar, hitung-hitung sebagai suap. Jangan ditiru kelakuannya okay?

"Oh, Chanyeol. Mencari Baekhyun?"

"Ah, ne, Luhan Hyung."

Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan skripsi sialannya hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Sesekali ia akan menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Dia di kamar. Wajahnya kusut sekali seperti tidak disetrika. Bujuk dia. Anak itu bahkan melupakan makan siang dan malamnya."

"Baiklah, aku ke atas dulu Hyung."

"Hm..."

Cklekk... Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Pemandangan yang pertama masuk ke indera penglihatan Chanyeol adalah ; Celana dalam Baekhyun yang tersangkut di atas kursi belajar. Belum lagi pakaiannya bertebaran dimana-mana. Apa anak itu habis melakukan perang dunia di kamarnya?

Terdengar senandung dari dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba mempertajam telinganya untuk mendengar. Kurang lebih lirik yang Baekhyun nyanyikan itu seperti ini :

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tau. Meski kau takkan pernah tau~ oooh! Baruku sadari, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan~ aaaaaaaakkkhh! Sialan kau! Brengsek! Dasar tidak peka! Mati saja sudah! Hiks...! Aku mencintaimuuuuuuuu!"

Lagu yang tidak tau apa judulnya itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta? Tetapi siapa orangnya?

Terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga ia tak menyadari jika sosok Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang. Apa? Telanjang?!

"Aish! Handukku dimana? Ayolah handuk, apa perlu aku meneleponmu?!"

Oh tidak Baek, kau kira handuk itu ponsel?

Pemuda mungil itu tak menyadari jika sosok Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan wajah horror. Mata melotot, hidung kembang-kempis, bibir terbuka dan nafas tercekat. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun saat telah remaja. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tubuhnya seperti perempuan? Untung saja ada pisang berbulu halus yang menggantung di antara kedua pahanya.

"Handukku dimana_ KYAAAAAAAAA! Cabul! Apa yang kau lihaaaaat?!"

Pekikan dahsyat, hampir saja Chanyeol tuli mendadak. Luhan bahkan sudah mencak-mencak di bawah sana karena konsentrasinya terganggu.

Buru-buru Baekhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur, tak peduli jika tubuhnya masih basah. Ia menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya di balik selimut.

"Baek, aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Pergi kau! Dasar kau cabul!"

"Aish! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti gadis! Tubuhmu tidak ada istimewanya." Ujar Chanyeol santai. Ia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Baekhyun yangmana semakin membuat Baekhyun berteriak nyaring.

"Huhuhu, pergi sana! Atau aku akan menangis!"

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah tertawa cekikikan. Di tepuknya kepala Baekhyun yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

"Aigoo, kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti perempuan. Sudahlah, biasa saja kenapa? Toh, aku takkan tergiur dengan... Tubuhmu."

Yakin berkata seperti itu Yeol? Lalu kenapa kau menjeda kalimat akhirmu disertai tegukan ludah kasar?

Baekhyun menunduk, sorot mata jenakanya meredup. Ia tersenyum masam. Well, Baek, berhentilah berharap lagi. Kau seorang lelaki yang takkan pernah menarik perhatian seorang Park Chanyeol si pecinta dada wanita.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya shock." Dengan wajah kusut Baekhyun keluar dari dalam selimut. Mengabaikan fakta jika dirinya masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Chanyeol kembali shock dibuatnya.

Pemuda mungil itu berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil kaos oblong oranye dan celana pendek hitam selutunya. Tak lupa celana dalam hitamnya. Ia memakai pakaiannya dengan perasaan kesal dan malu. Ah! Bodoh amat! Toh Chanyeol tidak peduli kan?

Selesai memakai pakaiannya Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Maaf, sudah mengabaikanmu tadi siang."

"Bukankah selalu seperti itu? Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Tanya Baekhyun, terselip nada sinis di kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, mencoba membaca raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat berbeda itu. Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja okay? Bagaimana jika kita main game saja?! Aku punya game baru!"

"Oh? Ah, baiklah."

.

.

Chanyeol terkurung di kamarnya. Orang tuanya sengaja memberi Chanyeol pelajaran. Motor disita, handphone juga, dan satu hal lagi, Chanyeol tidak diberi makan sampai ia mengerti kesalahannya.

Singkat cerita, Tuan Park berang karena mengetahui seorang Park Chanyeol menyimpan puluhan kaset dan majalah porno. Belum lagi anak bandelnya itu selalu keluyuran di malam hari.

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan Chanyeol kelaparan. Bingung mau keluar dari jalur mana (sebenarnya dia bisa saja melompat dari jendela, tetapi kakinya keseleo karena terpeleset di kamar mandi tadi) dan tak tau mau menghubungi siapa berhubung ponselnya disita. Sebuah kaleng-kalengan susu (alat komunikasinya bersama Baekhyun saat mereka kecil) tertangkap matanya. Ia menyeringai.

"Ha! Pak tua, kau fikir aku akan mati kelaparan? Tentu tidak!" Monolognya, merasakan menang dari sang ayah.

Lelaki itu mencoba menge-check alat jadul tersebut. Sepertinya masih baik-baik saja. Benangnya masih terhubung ke jendela kamar Baekhyun yang memang berada dekat dengan letak jendela kamarnya.

"Ah... Ah... Baek? Baekhyun? Kau dengar aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol mengambil teropongnya untuk melihat adakah sosok Baekhyun di seberang sana. Ah, anak itu sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya , sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan. Anak itu tertawa lebar lalu menari-nari random.

"Aish! Bocah ini!"

Tak hilang akal, Chanyeol mengambil batu-batuan dari dalam akuarium kecilnya. Ia mulai melemparkan batu-batuan warna-warni itu ke arah kaca jendela kamar Baekhyun.

Di awal Baekhyun belum juga merespon, hingga saat Luhan sudah keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun mulai terusik. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan bingung. Lelaki tinggi disebrang sana menunjuk kaleng ditangannya. Mengerti maksudnya, Baekhyun mengambil kaleng miliknya.

"Ah... Tes... Kau dengar aku?"

"Yayaya, kenapa bodoh? Apa fungsi ponselmu sudah rusak?" Ujar Baekhyun malas-malasan.

"Ck! Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas, bisakah kau bawakan makanan kesini?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Aku lapar bodoh! Nanti lewat jendela saja."

Dengan anggukan pasrah Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaan konyol Chanyeol tersebut.

Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Perjuangannya memanjat tangga untuk masuk ke kamar Chanyeol benar-benar melelahkan sekali. Ia membanting tas ransel yang berisi makanan ke atas ranjang Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi bersorak kesenangan.

"Yeheeey! Akhirnya! Makanan... Makanan aku akan memakanmu_ loh? Kenapa isinya keripik kentang semua Baek?"

"Masih untung aku bawa makanan! Sekarang ceritakan, bagaimana bisa kau di kurung seperti ini?"

Bahu Chanyeol merosot jatuh, ia membuka bungkus keripik kentang itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Walau pada akhirnya pemuda itu tetap saja memakannya.

"Ketahuan menyimpan video porno. Ayahku menyita segalanya Baek."

"Hahaha, mampus! Rasakan itu! Sudah ku katakan berulang kali, hentikan hobi cabulmu itu. Kau tidak percaya padaku sih!"

Begitulah Baekhyun, bukannya memberi solusi malah memberi ceramahan lebih lanjut. Chanyeol mengetuk kepala anak itu dengan jarinya.

"Kau senang hah? Melihat sahabatmu menderita begini, kau senang?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersenyum menyebalkan. Pemuda mungil itu lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia usakkan pada sprei lelaki itu. Hmm... Harum Chanyeol...

"Hmmh... Harum Chanyeol, aku suka. Ibumu pasti menggunakan deterjen mahal." Oceh Baekhyun tidak penting. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu lanjut mengunyah kripik kentang.

Lama dalam keheningan, hanya suara 'krraukk... Kraukk..'dari mulut Chanyeol yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba yang lebih tinggi bersorak senang, membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya.

"kenapa tidak bilang jika ada roti?!"

"Aish! Ku kira apa! Melihat roti seperti melihat emas saja. Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

Chanyeol menyengir tak berdosa, ia mengucapkan kata maaf lalu kembali melaksanakan aksi 'makan'nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Omong-omong, Joy itu pacarmu yang ke berapa?"

"hm? Aku tidak tau, tetapi aku menyayanginya."

BUKKK... Sebuah bantal mendarat ke kepala Chanyeol. Dengan wajah datar Baekhyun kembali memukulnya berulang-ulang.

"Selalu begitu! Ujung-ujungnya kau akan menduakan mereka juga kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kebingungan. Baru kali ini Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kasihan.

"Baek? Aku rasa kau butuh pencerahan. Kau harus memiliki pacar biar tau bagaimana rasanya_"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Well, selalu begini. Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Chanyeol sudah paham betul dengan tabiat Baekhyun itu, si tukang merajuk. Maka, setelah selesai dengan acara makannya, Chanyeol beringsut mendekati Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera tidur di atas paha Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Y-yak... Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Hm... Aku rindu tidur di pangkuanmu. Ah... Baekhyun wangi, Chanyeol suka!" Ucap Chanyeol, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut rata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, pipinya sudah merona.

"Tidur saja di pangkuan kekasihmu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya dengan Baekhyun!"

"Menjijikkan sekali kau bodoh!"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap membiarkan Chanyeol tertidur di pangkuannya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus rambut halus Chanyeol. Senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Selamat malam. Chanyeol."

.

.

Nyonya Park dan juga tuan Park membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, tak lupa, mereka berjalan mengendap-endap agar sang anak tak mendengarnya.

KLIKK... Pintu tersebut terbuka, memberi celah kecil untuk mengintip. Dugaan Tuan Park semula ; pasti Chanyeol telah pingsan, atau merengek kepada orang tuanya. Namun mata dua orang paruh baya itu melebar, mendapati putranya tertidur di pangkuan pemuda mungil yang mereka ketahui sebagai anak dari tetangga mereka.

"Kenapa Baekhyun ada disini?" fikir mereka heran.

EHEMMM...

Deheman keras tersebut berhasil membangunkan dua manusia disana. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, namun setelahnya ia segera menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol dari pahanya dengan cepat.

"A-annyeonghasseyo... Paman... Bibi."

"Jangan katakan jika si bocah tengik ini meminta bala bantuan darimu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan cengengesan. Ia terpekik kecil saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja. Pemuda tinggi itu mengusak-usakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Si pemilik leher terdiam mematung. Tak ada yang lebih shock dari pada ini.

"Jangan marahi dia. Aku yang menyuruhnya kesini."

"Appa memang tidak berniat memarahi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih di landa shock, ia menatap nyonya Park yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Aigoo, Chanyeol manja sekali pada Baekhyun." Sahut ibu Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja! Sudah, kami mau tidur lagi. Kajja, Baekhyunnie."

"T-tapi..."

Baekhyun pasrah saat Chanyeol menariknya tidur lalu menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Yang lebih tinggi sengaja memeluk tubuh Baekhyun layaknya guling agar anak itu tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Tuan dan nyonya Park terdiam. Jika sudah begini artinya Chanyeol sedang merajuk. Yang bisa mengendalikannya hanya Baekhyun. Maka dari itu mereka menyerah. Niatan awalnya ingin memarahi Chanyeol jadi musnah. Akhirnya kedua orang tua itu memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Meninggalkan sepasang adam itu dalam diam.

DEG... DEG... DEGG...

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak terkendali. Bukan tak pernah Chanyeol bersikap manja begini, bahkan itu sudah sering terjadi. Namun, sikap tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuatnya bingung bukan main.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah tidur?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Hmmh... Apa Baek? Aku mengantuk."

"Aku ingin pulang, ayah dan ibu pasti mencariku."

Hening. Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa. Yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus dari pemuda tinggi itu. Merasa kesal karena di abaikan, akhirnya Baekhyun dengan kuat mengguncang tubuh itu. Chanyeol itu jika sudah tidur sebelas dua belas dengan kerbau.

"Bangun! Kau dengar tidak?!"

PIK... Mata Chanyeol terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Keduanya saling tatap dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku dengar, aku belum tuli."

"M-makanya, biarkan aku pulang! Aku harus pulang! Nanti eomma mencariku."

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, ia menjawil hidung Baekhyun lalu tersenyum geli saat mendapati rona merah di kedua pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini seperti gadis saja. Kau laki-laki Baek, orang tuamu takkan khawatir, apalagi jika kau tidur bersama sahabat lelakimu disini. Ayolah!"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus disini saja atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku tidur sini saja."

"Yey! Itu baru sahabatku!"

Pemuda tinggi itu beringsut mendekati Baekhyun kembali. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

"Hm... Wangi Baekhyun, aku suka." Ujar Chanyeol, mengikuti ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"C-chanyeol, jangan begini. Jangan bergerak, g-geli."

"Sssh! Diamlah? Aku mau tidur!"

Malam itu dilalui Baekhyun dengan keresahan yang melanda, namun rasanya menyenangkan. Ia berharap malam berjalan dengan sangat lama.

.

.

Hubungan keduanya akur kembali. Mereka kembali lengket bagaikan perangko dengan amplop. Tawa Baekhyun juga mengiringi kedekatan keduanya. Yang jelas, Baekhyun bahagia berada didekat Chanyeol. Terlebih, Chanyeol jarang menghubungi pacarnya(ponselnya masih disita omong-omong). Mungkin, terhitung tiga kali ia menemui kekasih-kekasihnya. Intensitas pertemuan mereka tak sesering dulu. Baekhyun senang sekali rasanya.

Namun, pada hari ini, Chanyeol mulai bertingkah lagi seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yang semula berangkat dengan rasa bahagia, kini diliputi rasa sedih yang mendalam. Matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap dua orang yang sedang berciuman intim di koridor sekolah. Itu... Chanyeol dan Krystal.

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku yang salah."

"Ne, oppa juga minta maaf Baby. Sekarang, ayo kita ke kelas."

"Uhm! Ayo!"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tersenyum getir setelahnya. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia. Mereka pasti sudah merajut cinta mereka kembali yang semula sempat putus. Baekhyun merasa sakit. Baekhyun takut perhatian Chanyeol yang mulai kembali akhir-akhir ini akan menghilang lagi. Tanpa terasa, air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia bersembunyi di balik pilar besar agar Chanyeol tak melihat keberadaannya.

'Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?'

.

.

Di pelajaran pertama, Baekhyun terus melamun. Bahkan bentakan guru Kang yang keras tak membuatnya gentar sama sekali. Minseok selaku teman Baekhyun merasa begitu khawatir. Namun pemuda sipit itu hanya berkata jika dia tidak apa-apa.

Hari ini, Baekhyun kembali bertransformasi tak ubahnya zombie. Luhan sampai meringis melihat keadaan adiknya yang kacau.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Baek." Ujar Luhan lagi dengan wajah prihatinnya.

"Jangan sok tau, hyung."

"Pertama; kau tidak akan memanggilku 'hyung' dengan semudah itu. Kedua; kau menghancurkan puding stroberi kesukaanmu, mengaduk-aduknya tidak jelas. Sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh?"

Baekhyun bungkam, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya asal lalu berjalan menuju halaman luar rumah. Mengabaikan teriakan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk makan siang.

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Duduk dibawah pohok oak di depan rumahnya. Menatap awan yang berarak-arak di langit yang biru. Sesekali matanya akan menutup, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Disini kau rupanya! Kenapa kau menonaktifkan ponselmu?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disebelahnya, dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baterainya habis." Ucap Baekhyun berbohong.

"Oh begitu. Ah! Aku ingin bercerita! Kau tau Baek? Aku dan Krystal sudah berpacaran kembali! Jessica merelakanku untuknya. Lagi pula Krystal bilang, kakaknya sudah memiliki pacar lain sejak lama."

Baekhyun diam, tak minat untuk nimbrung pada ocehan Chanyeol. Ia sedang tidak mood. Itu saja kok.

"Hey! Kenapa hanya diam? Apa responmu?"

"Selamat." Ucap Baekhyun malas-malasan.

Chanyeol berdecak tidak percaya.

"Heol! Aku bertaruh kau cemburu kan? Makanya, cari pacar sana!"

"Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik." Balas Baekhyun, masih dengan nada minat-tak minat.

"Dari sekian banyak perempuan cantik, tak ada yang membuatmu tertarik? Ah! Atau kau mau lelaki? Yang tampan kan banyak Baek!"

'Bagaimana bisa jika orang yang membuatku tertarik hanya kau?' Batin Baekhyun galau.

"Kau benar-benar payah, jangan bilang jika kau menungguku?"

Tak diduga Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru menunduk dalam. Saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Anak itu menangis, tanpa terisak.

"Kau menyuruhku berpacaran agar tidak mengganggu waktumu dengan pacarmu kan?!"

"Baek, apa maksudmu? Bukan begitu maksudku_"

"Baik! Aku akan segera mencari pacar, agar kau puas! Agar kau mengerti rasanya diabaikan sahabatmu sendiri karena kehadiran orang lain!"

setelah berucap demikian, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong, mencerna setiap ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

Sekolah di hebohkan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang semula berpenampilan biasa saja kini berubah nyentrik dengan rambut soft pink miliknya. Matanya dilapisi eyeliner hitam. Beberapa perempuan mengagumi wajah itu. Mereka baru menyadari jika pesona Baekhyun sekuat ini. Namun, tak hanya itu yang membuat mereka terdiam. Sosok Kris, si kapten basket sekolah merekalah yang membuat ini semakin heboh. Kris berjalan dengan merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Mereka berpacaran?"

Bisik-bisik terdengar sampai di telinga Baekhyun, tetapi ia tak peduli.

"Hyung, apa rambutku tidak terlalu mencolok?" Tanya Baekhyun, merasa risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi.

"No... No... No! Kau semakin terlihat manis jika begini."

"Tapi rambut pink itu kan aneh! Dan terlihat girly sekali." Protes Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak ada yang aneh kok!"

Langkah keduanya terhenti saat mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan Krystal. Dua orang itu terlihat menegang melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Ah! Iya! Chanyeol, kebetulan kau disini. Perkenalkan, Kris."

"Oh, aku Kris. Pacar Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap keduanya penuh selidik. Selama ini, Baekhyun tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya. Seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menjawab.

"Minseok yang mengenalkan kami. Sebenarnya, aku dan Kris hyung sudah dekat sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia lantas tersenyum, terlihat dipaksakan.

"Akhirnya, kau berpacaran juga. Selamat kawan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak cemburu sama sekali, fikirnya. Hey! Mana mungkin dia cemburu? Sadarlah Baekhyun!

"ah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ya."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia mendongak saat Kris mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung."

.

.

Dua minggu sudah kedekatan Baekhyun dan Kris terlihat. Selama itu pula Chanyeol jadi kesulitan bahkan untuk menghubunginya. Chanyeol yang merasa begitu sepi akhirnya berniat mengunjungi kediaman Byun. Namun, lagi-lagi kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan karena Luhan bilang Baekhyun baru saja pergi dengan Kris untuk berkencan.

Sial! Ternyata ini yang Baekhyun rasakan selama ini?

Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi membeli snack saja. Hitung-hitung mengisi perut laparnya juga. Lagi asyik menunggu pesanannya, ia justru melihat pemandangan yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Baekhyun dan Kris terlihat tertawa keras di sebuah meja.

"Tuan, pesanan anda."

Chanyeol tersentak saat si penjual sedikit berteriak kepadanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, matanya sesekali masih mengawasi Baekhyun. Ketika pandangan keduanya beradu, Chanyeol merasakan waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun malah membuang muka dan bertingkah seolah tak melihatnya sama sekali. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, ia merasa sangat terbuang. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, sakit yang tidak biasa.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, karena toh urusannya telah selesai disini. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan mengapa ia merasa seperti ini. Mengapa Baekhyun tak mempedulikannya akhir-akhir ini? Apakah semua ini ajang balas dendam? Ataukah sebuah karma baginya?

Chanyeol duduk di depan rumahnya hingga sore menjelang. Makanan yang tadi dibelinya telah tandas sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berbaring di atas ayunan jaring dibawah pohon. Terlelap disana tepatnya, tak peduli jika sang ibunya mencari anak itu di dalam rumahnya.

Lamat-lamat kesadarannya mulai bangkit, telinganya mendengar suara mesin motor berhenti. Ia bangkit dari acara bersantainya. Namun itu sebuah kesalahan karena ia melihat yang tak seharusnya. Kris berciuman dengan Byun Baekhyun. Hey! Kenapa kau peduli Chanyeol? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena sahabatmu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya?

Seharusnya Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Seharusnya Chanyeol ikut bersuka cita akan hal itu, karena Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Seharusnya begitu, bukannya malah berlari ke arah keduanya lalu memukuli Kris membabi buta.

"Sialan kau!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia segera melerai kejadian itu walau tak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda itu sesekali berteriak agar Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang di perbuatnya. Baekhyun semakin melotot horror saat Kris membalas pukulan Chanyeol, jadilah sebuah pertengkaran yang mengundang beberapa orang-orang komplek untuk melihat kejadian itu. Satu kata, memalukan!

"CHANYEOL HENTIKAN!"

Chanyeol menahan tinjunya di udara saat hendak menghajar Kris kembali. Ia membuang muka saat Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Apa yang ada diotakmu?! Kenapa kau memukuli Kris hyung seperti itu hah?!"

Baiklah, apa yang akan kau katakan Chanyeol? Sementara kau sendiri bingung mengapa kau tidak terima saat Kris mencium Baekhyun!

"Dia menciummu Baek! Aku tidak suka!"

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun muncul. Detik selanjutnya pemuda manis itu tertawa hingga menepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Berciuman? Kris hyung hanya membantuku melepas helm, aku mengunci talinya dengan kuat hingga sulit membukanya."

What the... Chanyeol merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang juga karena salah paham.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak suka aku berciuman dengan Kris Hyung? Sementara kau boleh mencium banyak gadis diluar sana."

Chanyeol mundur dengan gugup saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"A-aku... Shit! Aku tidak tau! Aku hanya merasa terabaikan oleh kehadiran dia_"

"Itu pula yang kurasakan selama ini. Sekarang pulanglah, obati lukamu."

Hati Chanyeol mencelos saat Baekhyun mengusirnya secara halus. Matanya masih mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memapah Kris menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras malam itu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam lalu mengangkatnya lagi, memandang hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Terus berulang-ulang seperti itu.

"Berhentilah berdrama Baek! Kau membuatku mual!"

"Berhentilah makan keripik kentang di dalam kamarku Luhan, kau mengotorinya."

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan PR mu."

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan skripsimu saja."

Luhan menggeram marah. Ia melempari kepala adiknya itu dengan bantal guling.

"Fakyu! Padahal aku sedang curhat, kau malah mengabaikanku! Fakyuu Baekhyun! Fakyuuu!"

BLAMMM... Pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Baekhyun memandangi pintu itu dengan raut wajah datar. Apakah pengaruh skripsi bisa seburuk ini? Luhan yang menyebalkan bisa menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan karenanya. Dan juga... Ia lebih sering mengumpati Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Sialan sekali mulutnya itu. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak dalam mood untuk melempari Luhan balik.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu kembali menatap keluar. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Tak sengaja, ia menatap ke arah depan, dimana jendela kamar Chanyeol berada. Ia tersentak saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup, apalagi ketika Chanyeol membuat gestur dengan menunjuk Baekhyun.

'Kau! Tunggu disana!' begitulah ucapan yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap dari gerakan mulut Chanyeol yang bergerak penuh penekanan.

"Dia kenapa?"

Baekhyun masih dalam mode berfikirnya. Tak berapa Chanyeol telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat itu pula Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya sebelumnya menyibak tirainya agar tertutup.

Hampir saja ia memasuki alam mimpi jika saja ketukan brutal di pintunya tidak terdengar. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan bersungut-sungut tidak suka.

"Ck! Apa_KYAAAAA!"

Pemuda itu terlonjak saat melihat wajah putih di hadapannya. Tenang! Itu bukan hantu. Itu hanya Luhan yang sedang memakai masker bengkoangnya.

"Berhenti berteriak! Kau kira telingaku tidak sakit?!"

"Aish! Kenapa kau memakai masker?! Aku kira kau hantu nyasar!"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering stres, hingga kerutan mulai muncul. Makanya aku memakai masker untuk_"

"Ssst! Berhenti mengoceh! Apa niatmu kesini?"

Luhan cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Ia langsung menyelonong masuk, mencari benda yang ia cari.

"Nah! Kacamataku tinggal. Sudah ya! Selamat tidur adikku yang cantik!"

BLAMMM...

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, Baekhyun dibuat geram oleh tingkah Luhan.

"AKU TIDAK CANTIK! FAKYU LUHAN!"

Sekarang, gantian Baekhyun yang mengumpati Luhan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali. Ia sudah mengantuk omong-omong. Rasa dingin juga mulai menyergap kulitnya yang sensitif. Namun, lagi-lagi ada saja yang mengganggu. Baiklah! Itu pasti Luhan! Fikir Baekhyun. Ia akan menendangi bokong Luhan setelah ini! Lihat saja!

"Apa maumu sialan?! Pergi sana!" Teriaknya cepat saat membuka pintu. Seseorang dihadapannya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau... Mengusirku?"

Sial! itu Chanyeol! Kenapa dia bisa disini? Baekhyun panik, namun sebisa mungkin ia memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa? Apakah ponselmu rusak? Atau disita lagi makanya harus mendatangiku kesini?"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Kelakuan Baekhyun benar-benar semakin merusak moodnya. Dengan Cepat ia masuk ke dalam Baekhyun lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Si pemilik kamar terang saja berteriak protes.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Tindakan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sopan, walau biasanya ia bertingkah lebih tidak sopan dari ini. Masalahnya adalah, status mereka kini dipenuhi kecanggungan. Lain cerita jika itu dulu. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol mendorongnya ke atas ranjang sontak membuat pemuda mungil itu gugup tak karuan.

"K-kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Nada suaranya yang dingin runtuh sudah. Ia bertanya dengan nada lemah, bahkan hampir mencicit.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun sama sekali. Ia malah merangkak, berasa diatas Baekhyun, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat omong-omong. Memar-memar diwajah Chanyeol terlihat jelas saat ini, tetapi tetap saja tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Ia tak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya. Dahinya sengaja ia tempelkan di dahi Baekhyun. Hidung keduanya bahkan ikut bersentuhan. Sedikit saja bergerak, bisa dipastikan bibir mereka juga ikut menyatu. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak berniat melakukan itu.

"Buka matamu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat manik mata Chanyeol menatapnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat seperti saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap yang lebih tinggi dengan suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam kukungan Chanyeol. Situasi seperti ini membuat fikirannya menjadi tidak karu-karuan. Jantungnya tidak berdetak normal jika begini terus keadaannya. Maka dengan segenap kekuatannya, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ia lalu berguling, memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggodaku Chanyeol. Pulang sana! Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku!"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia takut dengan pekikan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu justru memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, mengendus helaian wangi rambut lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau tidak rindu aku? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melupakan keberadaanku." Ucap Chanyeol, lebih terdengar seperti rengekan manja.

"Kau sudah tau rasanya? Itu yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku!"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, dengan segera dibalikkannya tubuh Baekhyun agar segera menghadap kearahnya.

"B-Baek... Kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, walau air matanya terus berdesak-desakan keluar.

"Jangan melihatku! Aku begitu menyedihkan!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama. Tangannya spontan mengusap helaian rambut pink Baekhyun. Dikecupnya kening sahabatnya itu lama. Mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol versi kecil yang selalu menenangkannya ketika menangis dengan cara seperti ini. Chanyeol yang masih lugu, yang masih menyayanginya, yang selalu memeluknya dan selalu memperhatikannya. Sayang, semenjak tumbuh menjadi remaja, Chanyeol berubah, dia seperti orang asing bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu menjadi brengsek seperti sekarang.

"Jangan menangis. Katakan apa salahku Baek. Agar aku bisa merubahnya. Aku tidak sanggup kau mendiamiku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu mengabaikanku. Dan aku lebih tidak suka saat... Saat kau dekat dengan Kris."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa jika aku dengan Kris? Dia kekasihku_"

"Aku tidak suka! Aku cemburu Baekhyun!"

Sejenak hati Baekhyun berdegup mendengarnya. Namun setelahnya hatinya seakan terhempas begitu dahsyat saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Kau mengabaikan persahabatan kita karena kehadiran orang baru."

Baekhyun merasa tolol karena mengambil spekulasi sendiri. Kenapa pula ia berharap jika Chanyeol cemburu dengan makna lain? Ternyata hanya cemburu antar sahabat saja? Apa yang kau harapkan memangnya.

Dengan sorot mata terluka, Baekhyun tersenyum dipaksakan. Alis Chanyeol berkerut melihatnya. Itu terlihat amat sangat menyedihkan.

"Lalu apa maumu Chanyeol? Beberapa waktu lalu kau memaksaku mendapatkan kekasih agar aku tidak mengganggu waktumu kan?"

"Baek, bukan begitu maksudku_"

"Saat aku sudah memiliki kekasih, kau berkata tidak suka. Seolah kau ingin aku menjauhi Kris karena keinginanmu. Kau tau? Kau egois!"

Hati Baekhyun sedikit melega saat mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya, walau tidak seluruhnya. Ia ingin meninju wajah Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"maaf Baek... Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu."

Setelah itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, menahan isakan yang ia rasa memalukan.

.

.

Insiden semalam membuat Baekhyun kembali bertransformasi menjadi zombie dadakan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ocehan ibunya, tidak makan, dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah bengong. Luhan benar-benar bingung akan kelakuan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun juga tidak terlihat bersama Kris lagi. Sepertinya ia sedang enggan didekati siapapun saat ini, sekalipun itu Minseok teman sebangkunya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, memandang dengan penuh tanya. Baekhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Satu hal yang membuatnya merasa senang, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi berdekatan dengan Kris.

"Astaga, apa-apaan si Byun itu ? Kemarin rambutnya pink nyentrik! Sekarang kenapa menjadi aneh begitu?" Celutuk Sehun diringi kekehan gelinya.

Baekhyun kembali mengecat rambutnya, kali ini berwarna hitam dengan potongan aneh. Ia memiliki poni depan seperti anak SD. Eyeliner yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi mata sipitnya, luntur entah kemana.

"Sst... Dia lewat!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang lewat begitu saja di depannya, tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Lelaki itu benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Tak tahan melihatnya, Chanyeol segera menarik anak itu menjauhi kerumunan kantin. Persetan jika nanti Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun kelewat datar.

Chanyeol menggeram tidak tahan. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya geram bukan main.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini hah?!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol membentaknya. Tetapi reaksi Baekhyun tetap sama, datar. Ia seolah tak mendengar bentakan keras sama sekali.

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi. Aku harus menemui Kris."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut, mimik wajahnya ketara sekali jika dia tidak suka. Seolah mengerti, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya ingin memutuskannya."

Bola mata Chanyeol hampir saja keluar saat mendengarnya. Memutuskan? Seenteng itukah? Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tak bersemangatnya lagi. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa membaca aura, pasti sudah ada hawa gelap yang mengerubungi Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu mengejar Baekhyun, alangkah lucunya Kris secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Chanyeol hendak mendekati keduanya, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat Kris memeluk Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah menangis hebat. Suara isakannya terdengar sangat jelas.

Chanyeol menunduk, rasanya begitu sesak didadanya. Ia tersenyum getir lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

'Sepertinya kau begitu sedih berpisah dengannya.'

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terus menangis di dalam pelukan Kris. Lelaki keturunan Kanada yang menjadi sandarannya itu mendadak panik. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak bisa Kris... Hiks... Aku begitu mencintainya... Sakit sekali! Dia tidak pernah tau dan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!..."

"Ssst... Baek? Tenang dulu okay? Jangan menangis, aku bingung jika begini."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya walau isakan kecilnya masih saja terdengar. Jika saja dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Kris akan tertawa terbahak melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hidungnya memerah dengan mata membengkak, belum lagi potongan poninya yang lucu membuatnya mirip seperti anak Sekolah Dasar yang kehilangan balonnya.

"Aigoo, adik kecilku yang manis kenapa jadi begini? Kemarin kau begitu cantik, kenapa kau sekarang_"

"Kenapa?! Aku jelek?! Mau secantik apapun aku, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyukaiku!"

Kris menutup telinganya saat mendengar pekikan dahsyat Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Kris dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup saat melihat kekasih Chanyeol melihat dengan wajah shock ke arah mereka.

"K-Krystal..."

"Kris Oppa, kukira setelah putus denganku kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik ternyata kau malah berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki." Ujar Krystal dengan menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Dan kau, Baekhyun oppa... Aku kira kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik Chanyeol oppa, tetapi ternyata kau menyimpan rasa dengannya. Aku yakin, kau senang saat kami putus kemarin. Benar bukan?"

"Krystal cukup!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau membela kekasih barumu ini? Heol! Dengar, Byun Baekhyun-ssi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Park Chanyeol. Lihatlah dirimu..."

Sebelum Krystal melanjutkan ucapannya, Kris lebih dulu menarik anak itu menjauh. Kris hanya tidak mau Baekhyun tersakiti lebih dari ini.

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya."

.

.

Hari ini, sekolah terasa lain bagi Baekhyun. Beberapa siswi menatapnya dingin. Bahkan ada yang secara sengaja menabrakkan bahunya kepada Baekhyun. Pertanyaannya terjawab saat melihat mading pagi ini. Sebuah tulisan dengan foto dirinya menyebutkan jika dirinya menyukai Park Chanyeol.

'Byun Baekhyun si Gay, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.'

Baekhyun segera berlari kesana. Ia segera merobek tulisan-tulisan itu brutal, tak peduli dengan sorakan mengejek dari siswa-siswi yang mengerubunginya.

"Dasar tidak tau diri! Kau fikir Chanyeol kami mau denganmu?!"

"Hey jalang! Ternyata selama ini kau dekat dengan Chanyeol sunbae karena kau menyukainya? Heol!"

"Aku berani bertauh jika dia menempeli Chanyeol sekalian hanya untuk numpang ketenaran juga!"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak lagi. Ia tak peduli dengan sorakan mereka semua. Mereka tidak tau, mereka hanya orang-orang yang sok tau. Baekhyun sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan Chanyeol, bahkan ketika Chanyeol masih gendut dan berkacamata.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan hinaan orang-orang, yang membuatnya sakit adalah karena Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sejak tadi, tanpa mau membantunya atau membelanya. Krystal menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Berhenti kalian semua! Sialan! Jangan sakiti Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol. Ia diam saja saat beberapa fans Chanyeol menarik bajunya. Kris berusaha melerai mereka semua. Ia segera membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari kerumunan.

Mereka berada di ruangan UKS. Kris mengobati beberapa luka kecil yang terdapat di wajah Baekhyun. Ia merapikan rambut hitam Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jika aku bilang begitu, berarti aku berbohong kan?"

Kris mengangguk kikuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Dia sama sekali tidak peduli saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku terlalu bodoh bukan? Dia pasti membenciku, hyung."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah Baekhyun, tidak usah kau fikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha tersenyum agar Kris tidak merasa khawatir lagi kepadanya.

.

.

Luhan kebingungan saat sang adik tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dirinya bertambah bingung ketika Baekhyun menangis pilu dalam pelukannya. Saat Luhan bertanya, Baekhyun malah semakin keras menangis.

"Hey? Hyung tidak akan tau masalahmu jika kau tidak bercerita." Bujuk Luhan halus.

Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaganya, Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. Sudah ia duga sejak awal jika Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol sejak dulu.

"Sudahlah Baek, lebih baik lupakan dia! Tidak usah menemuinya lagi! Aku tidak sudi adikku berada didekat orang seperti itu!" Ujar Luhan penuh emosi.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak tau harus apa. Pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan ucapan Luhan.

"Iya hyung, aku... Aku akan menjauhinya."

"Nah! itu baru adik manisku! Ah! tadi ibu membuat cake stroberi, kau mau?"

"Aku mau hyung!"

Luhan merasa lega melihat senyuman cerah Baekhyun. Padahal ia tak tau jika hati Baekhyun masih dilanda kegalauan.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari balik jendela rumahnya. Dalam penglihatannya Baekhyun sedang menunduk di teras rumahnya. Entah apa yang ada difikiran anak itu hingga mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol bingung harus menanggapi hal ini seperti ini. Ia bukan membenci Baekhyun, tidak sama sekali! Chanyeol hanya shock saat mendengar hal tersebut. Belum lagi dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini membuat Chanyeol menjadi diam saja, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Kakinya yang semula hendak mendekati Baekhyun terhenti saat pandangan dua orang itu bertemu. Baekhyun terlihat jelas tengah terkejut. Anak itu buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aish! Dia kenapa jadi menghindariku begini?" Monolog Chanyeol frustasi. Karena sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari ini, 6 Mei dimana tanggal kelahiran Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan itu, sekalipun orang tua dan kakaknya. Ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu enggan ke sekolah karena bullyan dari orang-orang yang membencinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika takut hanya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetaplah seorang lelaki. Ingat itu baik-baik.

Baekhyun sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena sepanjang jam pelajaran tidak ada yang berniat mencelakai atau mengerjainya. Mungkin mereka sudah bosan, kiranya begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun. Tetapi, saat jam istirahat tiba semua terjadi lagi. kumpulan fans club Chanyeol dan Krystal mengerubunginya. Mereka tiba-tiba saja melempari Baekhyun dengan telur, tepung dan juga minyak makan. Dia sudah seperti adonan kue omong-omong.

"Baekhyun kita ulang tahun, jadi harus kita beri hadiah. Benarkan teman-teman?"

Tawa mengejek menggema. Baekhyun diam saja saat gadis-gadis itu mendatanginya. mendandani Baekhyun layaknya perempuan dengan dandanan sehancur-hancurnya.

"Hey! Bagaimana jika kita pakaikan saja dia rok mini? Ayo, lepaskan celananya!"

"Ayo!"

Tidak! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Baekhyun menyentak tangan gadis-gadis yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Ia kewalahan saat beberapa fanboy Krystal turun tangan. Baekhyun ingin memaki mereka semua, sungguh! Sayang, kehadiran seseorang dihadapannya kini membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Brengsek! Hentikan tingkah bar-bar kalian!"

Itu bukan Kris, tetapi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mau melihat Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar malu sekali rasanya.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau membelanya?!" Teriak Krystal tak terima. Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Ia justru berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya segera menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya.

"Dengar kalian semua! Jangan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun lagi! Kalian tau apa tentang dia hah?! Aku jauh lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Jika kalian berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja, maka bersiaplah menerima tinjuku. Mengerti!?"

Seluruh murid menunduk dalam diam. Park Chanyeol yang terkenal begitu flamboyan dan suka menebarkan senyum seribu giginya kini berubah menjadi dingin.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Chanyeol segera membawa mereka menjauh setelah itu. Tak peduli jika ternyata Krystal masih saja mengekori keduanya.

Dua pemuda itu sama-sama diam. Baekhyun masih terus menunduk, seolah sepatu kusamnya lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah Chanyeol.

"Baek? kenapa kau begini_"

"Maaf Chanyeol... Maafkan aku. kau pasti membenciku, kau pasti_" Cicitan Halus Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, justru aku yang minta maaf. Aku begitu jahat karena membiarkan sahabatku tempo hari di bully didepan mataku tanpa membantunya sama sekali."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Sial! kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras begini? Ia sampai berulang kali harus menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baek... Kau bau telur_"

"Aku tau, diam saja!"

Ucapan ketus Baekhyun membuat niat jahil Chanyeol muncul. Ia melepas pelukannya, walau Baekhyun tak rela jika pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kenapa kau masih menunduk eoh?"

"Aku jelek sekali."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa. Ia sadar, penampilan Baekhyun sangat teramat kacau.

"bagiku sama saja Baek. Bagaimanapun bentuknya kau tetap sama saja dimataku." tetap saja manis maksudku, lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati. Reaksi Baekhyun diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Biasanya anak itu akan melemparinya dengan omongan pedas, teriakan memekakkan telinga atau sekedar tendangan di bokong. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ya... Tetap saja jelek. Begitu 'kan? Seberapa banyakpun aku berusaha, kau tetap menganggapku Baekhyun yang jelek dan sahabat yang selalu senang menceramahimu. Benar... Hahaha... Bodoh sekali aku."

"Baek, bukan begitu maksudku_aish! Kenapa kau berubah menjadi melankolis begini sih?"

Niatan Chanyeol yang hendak mengomeli Baekhyun lebih lanjut mendadak hilang saat lelaki manis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang berhiaskan tepung terigu. Terdapat jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu Chanyeol. Haaah... Aku bodoh sekali ya? Hahaha... Bodoh!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam. Tawa yang dipaksakan itu membuatnya kesal bukan main. Padahal ia tau, mata Baekhyun terus menangis.

"Hentikan Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol itu selalu manja pada Baekhyun, namun jika sudah marah ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu semakin dekat berjalan ke arahnya.

Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Membersihkan tepung-tepung yang menutupi kulit mulus Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Cukup lama, hanya menempel. Saat merasa Baekhyun tidak melawan, ia segera melumat bibir itu lembut sekali sampai rasanya Baekhyun tidak sanggup berpijak lagi.

Tautan tersebut terlepas. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan intens. Baekhyun merasa pipinya serasa terbakar dipandangi sedemikian dalamnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau, sejak kapan jantungku berdebar seperti ini saat berada disebelah sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan mengagumi tubuh sahabatku sendiri dan menjadikannya dalam mimpi panasku. Aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa aku begitu marah saat melihat sahabatku memiliki kekasih. Entahlah... Mungkin karena perhatiannya teralihkan, hanya saja aku tidak suka. Aku tidak bisa berjauhan darinya. Beberapa waktu ini aku begitu tersiksa karena dia menjauh dariku..." jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tersebut. Pipinya memanas saat mendengar tentang mimpi panas Chanyeol.

'dasar cabul!' inginnya Baekhyun berteriak demikian, sayang sekali yang ia lakukan justru hanya diam tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

"Sekian banyak perempuan yang telah menjalin kasih denganku, namun hanya pelukanmu yang membuatku nyaman."

"Bagaimana dengan Krystal?" Tanya Baekhyun menantang. Baekhyun merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan menggombal. ia berdecih sinis saat Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Tak usah menghiburku Chanyeol. Aku semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Jangan bohongi aku dan dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi berada disana. Apalagi ketika Krystal muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah sinisnya. Gadis itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

"berani sekali kau mencium kekasihku."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau memarahi kekasihmu ini saja? Dia yang menciumku."

Krystal menatap Chanyeol memohon penjelasan. Ia semakin murka saat Chanyeol justru diam saja, tak menyangkal sama sekali.

"oppa! Sekarang lebih baik kau katakan! Kau memilih aku, atau pemuda pendek ini?!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia masih menyimpan sedikit harapan. Ia menatap lelaki itu was-was. Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya melemas.

"Krystal..."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, ia tau Krystal tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana. Ia tak mau hatinya lebih sakit dari pada ini.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan terkejut. Ia tak bermaksud, sungguh! Lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum usai.

"... Kita sudahi saja ini semua. Aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Kris, benar bukan?"

Gadis itu menegang, pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia menggeleng, berharap Chanyeol menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Oppa... Aku... Aku bisa belajar mencintaimu."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau gadis yang baik dan cantik, kau pasti mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik. Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol segera mengejar kepergian Baekhyun yang baru berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Krystal berada. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan anak itu agar segera berbalik menghadapnya. Baekhyun terkaget bukan main. Ia semakin terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, menahan tengkuknya agar semakin mendekat pada lelaki itu. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Kedua tangannya dituntun Chanyeol untuk memeluk leher si pemuda tinggi. Baekhyun terbawa emosinya. Ia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol dengan gerakan amatir. Keduanya terus berpagut, tanpa sadar telah menjadi tontonan beberapa orang.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela saat Baekhyun menolak dadanya pelan. Matanya mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun. Bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak berusaha menghirup oksigen. Baginya Baekhyun begitu sempurna.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun. Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa jika ini memang sebuah mimpi. Atau mungkin tidak? Karena ciuman Chanyeol selanjutnya terasa begitu nyata baginya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di teras rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya menikmati cake ulang tahun buatan nyonya Byun hanya berdua. Chanyeol sesekali akan menjilat sisa cream di ujung bibir Baekhyun yangmana akan mendapat hadiah pukulan di pundak lelaki itu. Keduanya terus tertawa, tanpa sebab. Orang jatuh cinta memang berbeda.

"Woah... Dasar tidak tau tempat!" celetuk seseorang saat Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh.

"Sehun, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi rumah kekasihku! Wae? Kau tidak suka?!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. Ia meminta penjelasan pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya berujar tidak tau.

"Ah... Dingin sekali. Ommo! Sehunnie, kau sudah sampai?"

Baekhyun menatap kakak lelakinya yang tampak manis sekali malam ini. Ia tampak rapi dengan kemeja baby pink dan celana cream panjangnya. Ia juga lihat rambut keemasan Luhan tertata begitu rapi. Semenjak berada di semester akhir, baru kali ini Luhan berpakaian rapi.

"Ah, kekasihku sudah siap ternyata. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ayo! Ah! Baekhyun, Chanyeol, aku harap kalian menjaga rumah karena ayah dan ibu sepertinya tidak bisa pulang. Dan ingat! Jangan berbuat mesum di dalam!"

Baekhyun menguap mendengar celotehan Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan bocah ini? Hyung, kau suka berondong ternyata." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Biar saja, daripada kau, memacari sahabatmu sendiri, pfffhttt..."

"Yak! Kau mau mati eoh?!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan pipi memerahnya. Untung saja Sehun segera mengintrupsi Luhan agar tidak membalas ejekan Baekhyun. Jika itu terjadi bisa-bisa acara dating mereka malam ini akan batal.

"Kami pulang dulu. Bye! adik ipar... Jaga adik iparku yang manis ini okay?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam, ingin sekali dia menggunduli rambut putih Sehun. Sialan! Berani sekali dia?!

"Oh Sehun sialan!"

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar segera duduk.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua okay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tersenyum manja lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Hidungnya mengendus leher Baekhyun yangmana membuat Baekhyun geli setengah mati.

"Aku sayang sekali dengan Baekhyun~~"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, jika sudah begini, ia harus bertingkah seperti seorang ibu.

"Jika Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun, mana kadonya?!" Tuntun Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Baekhyun menduga itu sebuah cincin. Tetapi... Hey? Mana cincinnya?

"Mana isinya?"

"Wah... Hilang, aduh... Kemana ya?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya saat Chanyeol malah mencium pipinya.

"Zzan! Ini dia!"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan batuan permata hitam melingkarinya. Chanyeol segera memasangkannya di jemari lentik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol menunjukkan miliknya sendiri, hanya saja sedikit lebih besar.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan."

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar, ia segera menerjang Chanyeol dengan ciuman. Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalasnya. Keduanya berciuman dengan senyuman di bibir masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie..."

"Aku juga, sayangku."

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

.

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya saat Baekhyun bercengkrama dengan Kris. Ia merasa terbakar sekarang. Kekasih mungilnya itu tidak mengacuhkannya sejak tadi.

"Ah, benar! Hyung, kami sudah berpacaran!"

"Benarkah? Akhirnya lelaki brengsek ini berani menyatakan perasaannya. Hey, bocah! Jika kau berani menyakiti adikku, kau akan ku bunuh!" Ujar Kris dengan nada mengancam.

"Adik?"

"Hehe, itu... Kris Hyung adalah sepupuku."

"Baekhyun dan aku bekerja sama untuk berpura-pura berpacaran. Aku hanya ingin membuat Krystal cemburu sejujurnya. Dan tarraaa! Sekali tepuk dua lalat kena! Aku kembali dengan Krystal dan Baekhyun mendapatkanmu."

"H-hyung, jangan dibilang semuanya~" Cicit Baekhyun saat menyadari aura gelap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun... Nanti malam, di kamarku. Aku akan memberimu 'hukuman' malam ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman mengerikannya. Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii... Apa kabar semua? ini FF khusus untuk pembaca yg nungguin Lightsaber... Maaf kalo kurang manis... Maaf juga kalo lama update lightsaber. because aku lagi sibuk ujian akhir semester. Hehehe...**

 **Doain semua lancar, harap bersabar ya guys...**

 **Minta review boleh?**


End file.
